


Flowers cry too

by cartoon_artist



Category: Red Rose - Fandom
Genre: David's an asshole, F/M, Her parents are asshole's too, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Sylvia feels trapped, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoon_artist/pseuds/cartoon_artist
Summary: There is some implied abuse here so please be aware of that.





	Flowers cry too

**Author's Note:**

> There is some implied abuse here so please be aware of that.

    Cheering was the only sound I heard in the garden besides the all to cheery birds chirping away to Gods know what. I felt an arm wrap itself around mine and I had to fight the urge to yank mine away, to slap it’s owner and spit in it’s face, to just…attack him but I couldn’t..if I did I could’ve been killed for I am nothing but the daughter of a simple Duchess, not any more common or unique as the others. Heaven knows that both of our Kingdom’s have enough of those, oh but I’m “ _special”_ because I get to marry a King…a perverted, cheating and abusive King who treats me like trash and acts as if we’re in some era stuck between the 1800’s and the 1950’s “Clean that up, Slyvia.” “Cook dinner, dammit Slyvia.” “Where’s my sandwich Sylvia?” I hated it…I hated him but my Parents would never let me out of this damned marriage. I had been so lost in thought I didn’t know I was frowning or that David had been blabbering about him and someone named Alex needing to be together “Slyvia!” He said loudly, making me clutch my Easter basket tight enough to turn my knuckles white…not that anyone would notice under my gloves “Y-yes Dear?” I asked while clenching my teeth “Did you hear what I said?” he stared at me with a look of hatred and I shook my head. The look David had been giving had shifted into a mixture of anger, confusion and disgust “SERIOUSLY!” He jerked his arm away from me “You’re suppose to say yes! Women always listen to the men!” David growled before wrapping his arm around mine once more but with a more harsh grip this time and we walked in silence….I hadn’t known how long we’d been walking while searching for those damn Easter eggs until David had spoken to me “Slyvia..it’s been five minutes since you last spoke…do you hate me so much that you’ve decided I don’t exist?” I shook my head as we continued our walk “Why are you frowning so much…our wedding is in only a few days.” I unlatched one of my hands from my basket and slowly, softly touched my bruised eye “That’s what I’m afraid of.” I whispered as a tear rolled down my face.


End file.
